The Ultimate Mission-- Marriage
by thelucydragneel
Summary: No one can believe it- Lucy Heartfelia is getting married. Who would've guessed Lucy would be the first to walk down the aisle. Is she ready to take up the ultimate job? *WARNING: MAY CAUSE FEELS*


No matter how long Lucy Heartfelia stared at herself in the mirror- she still didn't see herself staring back. She saw someone else-  
a pretty, petite blonde with brown eyes and a beautiful veil- but that couldn't possibly be her. She stared another moment- letting it all sink in slowly. She spun around, letting her floor- observing her floor length ball gown twirl around her. It's swift movement looked beautiful as the glimmer of the pearls and beading. It was absolutely stunning. She lightly touched the veil which was attached to a small, shiny tiara- she chuckled at the memory behind the diamond tiara.

When her fiancé had proposed, he had insisted a ring wasn't enough- that a true princess deserved a crown. Then, he got on one knee and and proposed to be her prince forever- to protect her no matter what.

Her stomach did a little flip as the realization that she would be walking down the aisle in less than an hour. She took a deep breath, fixing a piece of her hair that had escaped her gorgeous updo.  
Lucy jumped as the door flew open, and her four bridesmaids came rushing in.

"There you are!" Mira sighed in relief. "We thought you changed your mind about the wedding and ran off."

Lucy smiled, nervously. "I didn't. Sorry to worry you.. I just needed to.. Think."

"Pre-marriage nerves?" Erza asked. "Sorry none of us know about those. Who knew you would be the first to say the "I-Do's" out of all of us."

"Juvia thought it would be her," Juvia agreed. "But Juvia's happy for you."

"Lu-Chan!" Levy, her maid of honor exclaimed. "You look so beautiful. Has the groom seen you, yet?"

"Of course not!" Mira smiled. "The groom isn't allowed to see her til she walks down that aisle. Hopefully he doesn't get too excited."

Everyone nodded. "You're breathtaking, Lucy."

Lucy played with the strand of pearls on her necklace, nervously. She could sense her friend's excitement, but she couldn't help but to feel a little a little flustered.

"How long will it be until I'm going down the aisle?" Lucy breathed, her voice with a bit of edge.

"About Five minutes maybe," Erza glanced at the clock. "Is Capricorn ready to give Lucy away?"

"Capricorn's g-giving me away," Lucy stammers.

"We thought you prefered him instead of Taurus," Levy giggled. "But-"

"No," Lucy grinned. "Capricorn is perfect."

Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy, tightening the grip around her. "I can't believe it!"

"Ow, Erza, a little too hard." Lucy griped, trying to escape Erza's strong grip."Thanks for everything."

Lucy turned to all of them, her eyes slightly watery from tears forming In her eyes. "Thank you -all of you."

The bells rung over the building. It was time. Erza held her hand out, with a kind, gentle smile that was only seen on occasions.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" Erza asked, her voice sounded more like a statement than a question.

But Lucy answered anyway, "More than ever."

...

_This is what he wanted_, Lucy thought as she walked down the aisle, a wedding at _Fairy tail._

Lucy locked eyes with her husband to be, who was nervously grinning at her. His eyes were bright and danced with excitement. Makarov stood adjacent to him, holding the wedding vows in his hand. Lucy grimaced, wondering who's idea it was to make Makarov the minister.

Lucy glanced to the side to find all her celestial spirits all sitting in one row.

"Humph, who would've known," Aquarius muttered. "She didn't die alone."

"Puu!" Plue cheered.

The only one that was missing was..

"You look beautiful," a familiar voice cooed.

At Lucy's arm was Loki, with a smug grin.

"Where's Capricorn?" Lucy whispered, trying to hide a small smile.

"Well, I decided if I weren't going to marry you then I might as well give you away," Loki smiled. "Im still pretty surprised you're getting married."

"That makes two of us," Lucy tucked her bangs behind her ear. "Thank you, Loki. You've been a good friend."

"Anything for you, my dear," Loki smiled. "Promise you'll still need me even after you get married."

"Trust me, I will," Lucy grinned.

As they reached the front, Lucy let go of Loki's hand, her heart fluttering wildly.

"You look stunning," the groom whispered, with his mischievous grin.

"You actually tidied up for this," Lucy chuckled, slipping her hand into his. "You look great."

"Isn't is kind of weird?" The groom glanced back at the crowd of people who had come back together. "That we're here right here right now?"

Lucy shook her head, softly. "Well, I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"We've always been a good team, haven't we... Natsu."

Natsu faced her, with his toothy grin. "I guess we have."

"Now we're still team mates," Lucy shrugged. "Just in a different way."

"I like that."

Makarov saying the vows sounded so distant to Lucy even though he was only about two feet away. Even the crowd didn't seem like it existed at the moment.

All the was real was this. Her and Natsu.

"So, tell me, Natsu," Lucy giggled, taking a step closer to Natsu. "Are you ready for this mission?"

Natsu's hands made it to Lucy's waist, pulling her closer in one swift movement, the inches in between their lips disppearing.

"I'm all fired up."


End file.
